Friday Night Bites/Script
Lee: "Anyone who has a computer–or at least one ear–has heard that I got a year of detention for the high school prank of the century." of the prank are shown. "But I didn't do it! So now I have to break rules to prove I never broke any rules! Confusing, I know." picture of the mathletes appears. "I thought Irwin, the evil mathlete leader, was behind it all, and that he sent an email telling the skaters how to pull off the prank. But his email just tried to make me look stupid 'cause of an old grudge." forged picture of Lee picking his nose is seen. "The prank email actually came from our old missing principal." computer, with the email, is seen. Suddenly his phone buzzes. Brandy is calling him. "I don't know what's more confusing. Girls, or this whole prank mess." ---- Detentionaire ---- 4:12:14 PM Lee: "At 4:15, detention gets out." remembering "Actually, that was earlier today." 11:03:59 PM Lee's Inner Monologue: It's Friday night! I should be at home. feet pound down a sidewalk as he runs. But, well, one thing sorta led to another, and now I'm here. Halfway across the city! stops at an intersection where a don't walk sign is up. He presses the button to change it. Lee: "C'mon, change. In a hurry here!" Mrs. Ping: "I can't believe you fell asleep!" gasps. His parents' car has pulled up to the intersection right next to him. Mr. Ping: "What did you expect? It was a production of Sleeping Beauty." Lee: "Mom? Dad?" the pair look out the window in the direction the sound came from. Lee takes refuge behind some newspaper dispensers before they can spot him. Soon, the light turns green, and they continue on their way. Lee: up after they leave "If I don't beat my parents home, I'm grounded for life!" takes off. ---- Earlier that day... bell rings inside of A. Nigma High, signaling the end of another school day. Tina: the intercom "Would the following students report to Room 113b. Brandy Silver and Kimmie McAdams." Cheerleader: Lee "Gross-er." shuts his locker and comes face to face with his smiling friends. Holger: "Happy Fruegengolfen." Camillio: "What he said, but I call it Friday." Holger: "Oh. Ja. And happy Friday too." Camillio: "So what does Frue-gen-golf-ball mean?" Holger: "Nothing. Holger pull joke and make up word!" smiles, amused, as Holger laughs. "Funny, ja?" and Cam bump fists. They then bump butts and Camillio sends Holger flying. Holger uses his athleticism to turn his flight into a backflip and then flip again; unfortunately, this second flip ends with him landing crotchfirst on a stairwell rail. Holger: pained "Fruegengolfen." collapses. Cam snickers at the sight and then punches Lee's shoulder. Camillio: "Yo, dude, if Friday don't make you smile, that def should have. Whaddup, bro?" Lee: "This whole prank email thing. It doesn't make sense. Why would our old missing principal send out emails telling people to pull pranks?" Camillio: "Ese, your brain is fried. Put the detective work on si-i-i-immer. We got a fiesta to go to bro." Holger: up, clutching his crotch "Lee's kissyfriend Brandy, is having super disco partytime party." stands up straight with great difficulty. Camillio: "You know, the kind we used to pretend weren't cool but we were secretly jealous of?" Lee: "Hol''ger, Brandy's not my 'kissy friend.' And guys, I'm grounded." '''Camillio:' "Dude, you gotta go! What if super-cool status has a shelf life?" conspiratorially "Plus, I heard Tina's gonna be there." nudges Lee with his elbow. Lee: "Really?" his throat "Ahem. I mean, uh, cool, so–" Principal General Barrage: up "Lee Ping! It is precisely fifteen-sixteen. You are now officially one minute late for de-tention, private!" Lee: "Uh, I was just on my way." starts walking. Principal General Barrage: "Not fast enough." general fires a net from inside his sleeve. It captures Lee, and Lee is dragged to detention. ---- is in his room, tossing a ball at the ceiling aimlessly. Outside, his parents are arguing. Mrs. Ping: "We're going to the opera, and you have to stay awake!" Mr. Ping: "That wasn't part of the deal. Now what about Lee? And his weekends?" Mrs. Ping: "We can talk about it on the drive." video chat window opens on Lee's computer. Camillio: a fake beard "Dude. You like the goatee?" peels most of it off. "Or the soul patch? Chiquitas love the facial hair bro." Holger: in a separate window, giggling and with a mud mask "Holger dream of this night since he was a small boyenhoffen." Lee: "Sorry guys, I can't go. My dad's on my side, but–" Mrs. Ping: outside "You can't wear sweatpants to the opera!" Lee: "You know my mom." gasps and his mud mask crumbles. Holger: "But Holger just put the waxing on his underbits!" raises his arm, revealing that he plans to wax his armpits. "The ladies love the smooth smellings." rips the wax off. "Owww!" Camillio: "Homes, you gotta go! If you don't go we can't get in! You're our handstamp, dude! If not for you, have fun for me. And for Holger." phone rings. "And for–" Lee: confused "Brandy?" closes the chat windows and answers his phone. "Uh, hey?" Brandy: uptight "Hey yourself!" Lee: "Look, about the other day, what happened by the parking lot, you know, the k-i-s–" Brandy: "Not! Now, leaping!" Lee: "Uh! It's Lee. Ping!" Brandy: "Okay, seriously, like why are you on the phone when you should be here?" Lee: "About that, see, I'm grounded, and–" Brandy: "And this, is a way important party!" weakly "It's my first event as an official Glamazon, Kimmie is all over me." Kimmie: up with the other Glamazons "The ice sculpture of you arrived, and your nose is gimungous." a closer look at Brandy "Hmm. I guess no one will notice. And there should be way more rose petals. Like, everywhere. Huh. Maybe that's why it feels like this party's gonna stink." Brandy: a laugh "Thanks Kimmie. I'll get on it." girls walk away, and Brandy returns to her call. "You get your butt over here like ten minutes ago! Or I'll tell Barrage that you've been sneaking out of detention! Yeah, I said it! Click!" hangs up. Lee: "Man, I can't let Brandy rat me out!" gazes at his window, and then at some debris on the floor. "Hmm. And, Cam and Holger are right. I do deserve to have some fun." ---- 7:45 PM, Lee turns out the lights in his room. In his bed, he has made a mound of debris that resembles a person's sleeping body. Satisfied with his handiwork, he creeps over to the window and slips out. ---- is on a bus. His phone contains a video chat with his two best friends. Camillio: excited "It's back on? DUUUDE! Mucho like awesomeness!" Holger: "Holger continue zhe waxing then, ja? Ja." waxes his right armpit. "YOW!" Mrs. Ping: "Lee!" eyes widen, and he switches to a feed of his room. "Lee!" Lee: yawning "Uh, hey mom. I was–so tired, I went to bed early." woman next to him on the bus looks at him oddly. Mrs. Ping: "We'll be back by eleven." Lee: "Have a great time." mother shuts the door to his room. "Whew." ---- party is located in a large building downtown. Cam ambles up to the front door, and Lee joins him there. Lee: "What happened to the facial hair?" Camillio: "Just like my personality, I'm gonna go in smoooooth as si-i-ilk." Lee: "Heh. Okay, Slickster. Where's Holg?" ---- the moment, Holger is busy bathing himself so that he'll smell fantastic. Holger: to himself "Hmm hmm hmm, da da dum. Holger, hmm hmm hmm." sniffs the air and smiles, not realizing that the stench of his bath is enough to melt a rubber duck. ---- bunch of teenagers are milling about in the lobby of the building. The mathletes walk in. Burly Security Guard: "Hey. No invite, no entry." Irwin: "Aw, this gigabites! Can you check again?" walks in. Burly Security Guard: "Hey you're that prank kid! I saw a picture of you on the net! Here for the party?" the invite list "Come on in. Top floor." Beth: "Hey! No fair!" Camillio: the elevator "Don't worry, kids. You can all read about how awesomely amazing the party is when I send out updates. Bye!" doors of the elevator shut. ---- the party is sparsely populated. Some people there are dancing, some are talking, and some (like Lee and Cam) are just hanging out. It's clear that the party hasn't really gotten started yet. Camillio: Lee "We need to mingle? Go with the flow, okay? We're finally here, we're chilling in a corner? That's not the way Cam rolls." doesn't react. "Hello? Lee?" waves a hand in front of Lee's eyes, but Lee doesn't blink. Elsewhere, a sculptor is using a chainsaw to chip away at a giant statue of Brandy's head. Brandy: up "You call that beak a nose? Make it smaller." sculptor sets to work, and Brandy offers Kimmie a drink. "Cran-orange gingerette?" Kimmie: a sip "Bluh." the cup at Brandy "No ice? Is this a drink, or soup? Maybe being a Glamazon really isn't your speed." and the other two Glamazons walk away. Brandy's shoulders slump. Camillio: "Dude, don't be a coward, okay? You gotta talk to her about the kiss sometime, right?" Brandy: upset "Leaping you're late!" Camillio: "Looks like that sometime is now." pushes Lee towards his "girlfriend." ---- the lobby is still crowded with teenagers who couldn't get in. Wayne has his phone out. Beth: excited "He's updating!" the feed "Cam says: the butlers have robot butlers. And the robot butlers have–monkey butlers?" amazed "Ooh, ooh!" Greta: the security guard "Can we please go up?" Irwin: grudgingly "We know Lee Ping." Holger: "Hello ladies." rushes in, stinking to high heaven. "Holger ready for the disco party!" Burly Security Guard: annoyed "Did you bathe in cologne?" Holger: "How else to smell like manflower?" Burly Security Guard: his nose "Does manflower have an invite?" Holger: on the desk "I'm with Lee Ping." Burly Security Guard: "Apparently so is everyone. You sir, are stinking up my lobby!" thereafter, Holger lands roughly outside the building, having been tossed out. Holger: crying "Oh no!" blows his nose into a handkerchief, but then pulls out his phone. "Ah ha! Holger have ideacake!" places a call. Lee's Voicemail: "Hi, it's Lee. Do your thing." ---- the party, Lee's phone vibrates in his pocket unnoticed. Cam is on his phone. Camillio: chuckling "I just told everyone there were robot butlers here. Good one, eh?" robot butler comes by with snacks. Camillio: "Whoa!" tosses a snack into his mouth. The robot moves on to the Glamazons. Kimmie: "Uch. Robot servers are so last month." butler moves away as Cam chases after it. Camillio: "Awesome!" glumly walks over to Lee and sits down beside him. Lee: "So..." Brandy: "So..." Lee: "Awesome party. Robot butlers? Nice touch." Brandy: crying "Here's the deal, I really have to impress Kimmie. So I need my man to have my back. Kay?" Lee: "We cool about the Barrage thing?" Kimmie: offscreen "Brandy? These pillows are too poofy. And the lame music?" Brandy: irritated "Fuuuuh." Lee "You deal with her, I'll deal with the music. Please?" nods, and they both get up in order to take care of business. ---- is on the phone outside. Holger: "Is Holger, Lee. H-o-l–ger. Call me!" hangs up and a fashionably-attired couple walks in. Holger spots them and follows, along the way ducking below the desk at which the security guard is seated. Unfortunately, the guard catches a whiff of Holger's cologne. Burly Security Guard: "That smell–manflower!" elevator doors shut before Holger can get on, so he takes off running. Holger: panicked "Ahh-hoo!" rounds a corner, spots a garbage chute, and dives in. ---- has missed forty-two calls while at the party. Camillio: Lee "Time to mingle and schmooze like a playa. Watch and learn." guy walks up. "Yo Brad, my man, whaddup whaddup whaddup!" Brad: "Lee. I'm a big fan." Blonde Preppy: past "Great party!" Lee: "Thanks." Druscilla: with LaGreenor "Awesome party, Lee." Lee: "No, you're awesome." each compliment Lee receives, Camillio's face falls further. Lee: Cam "You know, this was a good idea." Chaz: up "Chaz Monerainian, entertainment ambassador." shoves Cam away. "Anything to say for Monday morning's afterparty recap." Lee: frightened "This is gonna be seen at school? Where my mom can see it?" ---- is still interviewing Lee. Chaz: "So, Ping, just how amazing is this party?" makes eye contact with Steve. Steve silently questions whether Lee needs help, and Lee nods. Chaz: Stepak "Uh, you are getting the good side of the back of my head, right?" jocks arrive. Steve: Chaz out of the way "Back it up, folks!" Chaz: "Ow!" Steve: "No pictures!" is interviewing a different partygoer. Tina: uncertain "Really? So your glasses are famous. How interesting." Camillio: Lee "There she is bro. Go chat her up!" Lee: "I can't risk getting on camera." Camillio: "Then like, text her and tell her to meet you in your VIP section, huh?" takes out his phone to do this and notices that he's missed seventy-six calls. Lee: "I think Holger's in a situation!" ---- is walking around an unfamiliar space when Lee calls him. Holger: up "Help me Lee I am so scary!" Lee: "Where are you?" Holger: "Holger take garbage fun slide to big walk tube. Now where to go?" Lee: "Look for an elevator and go to the top floor. I'll try and find a map and call you right back." Holger: gasping "The crazy cleaner people!" Lee: surprised "From school? What are they doing here?" Holger: the cleaners "Excuse me, Lee Ping wants to know what you are doing here?" Burly Security Guard: Holger "There he is! Get him!" Holger: running "Oo-hoo!" cleaners and the security guard chase after the European. Holger: Lee "Sorry! May please I call you back?" ---- is sitting on some stairs. His friend walks up to him. Camillio: "So, is Tina coming over for the Lee-I-P treatment?" Lee: "Um–" Brandy: annoyed "Leaping! Where have you been?" Lee: up "Seriously? My name is Lee. Ping. It's a name, not an action." walks away from her. LaGreenor: "Yo yo, tell her dawg!" Nadene: "Ain't nothin like the truth!" Guy with Baseball Cap: "Testify!" Kimmie: "In case you missed the update in Glamazon relationships, the girlfriend rules the roost. Kay? Kay." walks away. Lee: himself "Man that felt good." the party "Excuse me! Ping coming through!" watching where he's going, Lee ends up colliding with Tina. Lee and Tina: skulls "Uhh!" look at each other. Lee: happy "Hey!" Tina: "Hi Lee. Pretty impressive party." Lee: "I dunno, give me a rec room pizza party any day. Remember those?" Tina: "Of course! Your mom orders a mean Hawaiian. And now, look at you. Lee Ping! At the cool party!" Lee: "Yeah. So're you." Tina: "Yeah. I-I'm covering it for the school news." nervous "The social event of the season! So, Cam promised me an exclusive with you about the prank?" Lee: "Oh, yeah. Well–whoa! Gotta split!" sprints off. The paparazzi has arrived. Tina: shocked "Did he just...diss me?!?" shrugs weakly. Meanwhile, Lee has more than just the paparazzi after him. Brandy: annoyed "Anyone seen my boyfriend?" exits the party and enters a stairwell. He releases an exhausted sigh. ---- is still running around aimlessly. He comes to a door, opens it, and sneaks in. The cleaners and the security guard run past without noticing him, and Holger smiles. He then ventures further into the darkened room; the only source of light besides a window in the door is a computer opened to an email account, with a message on the screen reading "Everything is according to plan". Holger's phone rings, and he answers it. Lee: "Holg! I found a map." is reading a map by the stairwell. "Where are you?" Holger: "Phwew! In stinky room. Many dirty files." Red Tazelwurm sticks its head out towards Holger and hisses. Holger: gasping "The Tazelwurm?" dives at him. "AHH-HOO-HOO!" line goes dead. Lee: "Holger?" worried "Holger!" hangs up. "Tazelwurm?" door to the stairwell opens, and Cam comes out, sending another update. Lee: "Dude! Holger's lost in the basement with the–Tazelwurm or something." Camillio: "Just sending out another update to all my peeps who couldn't get in. You really dissed Tina back there." Lee: "What?!? No! Cheeseball Chaz and his stupid camera were coming over!" Camillio: "Nah nah nah, you did the right thing! You want a girl to like you, you play it cool." Lee: "Really?" Camillio: "Let's get 'em to crank up the music! Holger's party sense will pick it up, and he'll be here in like no time." pulls his friend back into the party, and soon begins grooving to the tunes. Camillio: dancing "Enh ah onh. C'mon, omp omp, bust a move, bro! Onh onh eeh ahn!" Lee: "I'm more a stander than a dancer." Brandy: Lee's hand and dragging him off "No boyfriend rules the Glamazon roost!" begins to sway her hips, but soon notices Lee isn't responding. "Dance, or Barrage gets a voicemail. Tonight." begins dancing awkwardly. Kimmie looks on, and Tina spots him on the dance floor. Tina: happy "There you are, mister diss-man." approaches the dancing pair until a certain somebody interferes. Camillio: in front of Tina "Tina Bobina, let's grooooove!" begins dancing. Tina: "What's going on between Lee and Brandy?" stops dancing. Camillio: "What, them? Aw, nothing! They don't even like know each other." Lynch: DJing "Let's bring it down, and dedicate this song–to the cloud nine couple." spotlight flips on above Lee and Brandy. A slow song begins to play, and Lee and Brandy awkwardly begin moving into each other's arms. On a large TV behind them, a picture of their kiss is shown. The entire house gasps, and then applauds–with four noticeable exceptions. Camillio: facepalming "Aw, man." looks over to Tina to gauge her reaction. Tina is dumbfounded. Meanwhile, Stepak starts filming Lee. He notices, and ducks his head behind Brandy's to hide his face. Brandy: upset "Where did you get that picture?" Lee: "Where did I get it? Where did you get it?" Kimmie: up "The hot tub's like way too hot, and, we're out of designer cupcakes. Tch. You call this a party?" walks away. Brandy slumps, depressed. Brandy: Lee, teeth clenched "To be. Continued." perkiness "Coming Kimmie!" runs after the most popular girl in school. Lee, annoyed, decides to investigate the DJ, but this time he has interference run on him. Tina: judgemental "So it's true, you two are a couple?" Lee: "Yeah, about that?" Tina: "It's just–I never pictured you'd be into someone like that. Isn't she kinda bossy and, you know, fake?" Lee: "I'm–not, really, it's all because of–" Lynch: the PA "Now it's time to rip up the dance floor to the song you've all been waiting for, Lee Ping's 'Prankster Number One!' Can ya dig it!" drops a needle on a record, and the same song that played during the prank comes out of the speakers. The eyes of everyone in the room widen, and they all stand stiffly. Lee: confused "Prank song? This song?" is dancing. Instead, they're all standing around like mannequins. Lee: "Ehh, it is a rad song. Uh, Tina? Wanna–ahem–dance?" Tina: noncomprehending "Want to dance?" taking this as agreement, begins to dance. Lee: the roof "Lemme hear ya woop woop!" Everyone Else: the roof "Woop. Woop." Lee: "Lemme see ya get down." in the room drops to a quasi-crouching position, although no one's posture looks natural–or comfortable. Lee: noticing "Weird. Uh, get on up." room stands up. "Get on...down?" room crouches again. Lee begins to smile. "Go...crazy?" riot breaks out in the living room of the penthouse. Lee: shocked "Stop! Stop! Just. Dance." entire room engages in a dance that only involves shimmying the shoulders. Lee: "What's going on?" surveys the room. He spots Lynch, totally absorbed in being the DJ, and then sees Stepak filming him. Lee: "Nuh-uh! Gimme that tape!" wordlessly takes the tape out of the camera and hands it to Lee. Lee: "Okay. This is way weird." ---- is still running around. The cleaners are chasing him, as is the Red Tazelwurm. Holger: an elevator "A liftenshoofah." presses a call button, but the elevator doesn't arrive. "Ah-ha! Holger make wires hot!" pulls off a power box's cover and pulls out some wires. He connects them, and all the power in the building goes off–including in the party upstairs. For a brief moment, confused sounds can be heard at the party, but they cease when the power comes back on. Holger: "Oopsy-doozy!" cleaners and the Red Tazelwurm are closing in on Holger fast. However, the elevator comes down at that moment. Unfortunately, the passenger on the elevator has been looking for Holger. Burly Security Guard: "Gotcha, stink bomb!" security guard lunges for Holger. Holger manages to evade him, however, and ducks into the elevator as the guard collides with the cleaners. The Red Tazelwurm climbs out of the pile and slithers away. Holger: "Sorry!" excited "Eee!" dancing "Untz untz untz, ya, mm mm mm." elevator doors shut, and the elevator begins its ascent to the top floor. ---- Lynch: "This is brought to you by the good people at Green Apple Splat! It's just the splattiest! Everyone drink some. Now!" fountain in the room is pouring out Green Apple Splat. Elsewhere, Steve tips soda into partygoers cups from a large bottle. Tina: past "Rrrrn." Lee: her shoulder "Tina. What's going on?" Tina: at him "Rowrn!" Lee: "Whoa!" Principal General Barrage: recorded "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" song ends, and Tina clutches her forehead as though she has a headache. Lee: "What was all that about?" Tina: "What was what about?" Chaz: Stepak films "If it isn't local hero, man of the hour Lee Ping." Lee: the camera "Gimme the tape. I–command you!" Stepak: mockingly "Oooh, you command me?" Chaz: Lee away "This just in. Has Lee Ping's newfound popularity gone straight to the old noggin?" Lee: himself, confused "I don't get it. Was it Barrage's voice that broke the spell?" there is a pounding on the double doors of the penthouse, and a bunch of uninvited teenagers stream into the party. Brandy: shocked "Party crashers?!?" Camillio: "Yeah, all thanks to me!" out another message "Okay, everyone come up like now!" surge erupts into the party. This one includes the mathletes. Brandy: hysterically "Do something it's out of control!" Kimmie: her "This party is pretty awesome! I may have been wrong about you." her hands on Brandy's shoulders "You're perfect for the Glamazons." Brandy: squeaky-voiced "Really?" Cam "Do more!" watches the proceedings noncommittally. Soon, though, there's a break in the music, and he wanders over to the DJ table in order to take advantage of the silence. Lee: "Lynch, right? Where'd you get that song?" Lynch: "Cyrus from the Dudes of Darkness flipped me that doozy. Said it was top of the pops!" Lee: considering "Cyrus? Really? Notice anything–weird about it?" Lynch: "If you mean getting feet on the floor, then yeah! It's crazy weird!" a can to Lee "Green Apple Splat? It's the splattiest!" refuses, and Lynch chugs the can. Tina walks past them. Lee: "Tina!" stops and lets him catch up to her. "About before, I didn't wanna get caught on tape. I snuck out tonight. If my mom sees me on the school news, I'm dead meat. If you still want an interview, ask away." Tina: "W-why didn't you just say so before? I know your mom's pretty intense. And yes, I would like that interview." Lynch: the PA "Back by popular request, here it is again!" Number One" begins playing. "Brought to you by the only drink that will make you splat-a-tat-tat, Green Apple Splat!" Lee: "Look, just–forget that whole kissing picture, okay?" Tina: robotically "Forget–the picture. Okay." Lee: realizing "Oh. This again." gasps as he realizes something. "Holg!" has now left two hundred and three unanswered messages. Lee calls him. Holger: the elevator "Yeah, yeah, Holger can he dance, so make news after Flebenshine!" ---- Holger exits the elevator, he is on the roof. He looks down and sees a barricaded area on the street with three police cars sitting inside of the area. Holger: excited "Lightings, cameras, actions?!?" Holger, a door opens. The security guard and three cleaners step out. Burly Security Guard: "Gotcha cornered, manflower!" looks worried for a moment, but then looks down and giggles. Holger: pleased "More ideacake!" cleaners and security guard approach him steadily. Holger steps up to the edge of the roof. Holger: waving "Bye-bye." hops backwards off the edge. Fortunately, he lands on a nearby window-washing scaffold. "Going down?" pulls a lever, and the machine descends. Unfortunately, it takes him past the party. "NOOOO!" pushes the lever the other way, and it reverses course. He stops it at the party. "YESSS!" dancing "Woohoo, Holger say partytime! Go nutsies!" crowd inside responds to his command by rioting again. Lynch watches with a look of fearful apprehension. Lynch: "Whoa, whoa." ducks underneath his DJ table. Principal General Barrage: recorded "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" song ends, and everyone returns to normal. Holger walks up to Lee. Holger: "I make it!" hugs Lee. "But late." takes a gander at Holger's watch. "Must be crazy fast to be making up on zhe dancey time." Lee: "Past eleven? Oh no! I gotta jet or I'm so busted!" heads for the door. However, once there, he pauses. Lee: the peace sign "Ping out!" Partygoers: cheering "Ping! Ping! Ping!" ---- is waiting at a crosswalk. Lee: the walk button "C'mon! Change! In a hurry here!" Mrs. Ping: "I can't believe you fell asleep!" gasps as he realizes the car next to him at the crosswalk belongs to his parents. Mr. Ping: "What did you expect? It was a production of Sleeping Beauty!" Lee: "Mom? Dad?" parents gasp and look in the direction of his voice. By this time, though, Lee has recovered his senses and ducked out of sight. Soon, the light turns green, and their car leaves the intersection. Lee begins running again, using alleyways and backyards to both avoid detection and shave some time off of his route. He reaches his house at the same time as his parents and manages to climb up a trellis into his bedroom. When his mom looks in on him, she finds him lying safely in bed. Lee: "Hey, Mom. How was the opera? Dad stay awake?" Mrs. Ping: "Uuh, he tried. Good night, son. Next week, maybe you can go to the movies." Lee: "Really?" yawns. "That'd be great. G'night." mom smiles and shuts the door. As soon as he hears her footsteps fade down the hall, Lee sits up and goes over to his computer. There, he types in a search for "DoD." He stares at the picture that pops up. Lee: "Did you guys create that song? And set me up?" gets a call on his phone. Camillio: at the party "Check the news, guy!" laughs. "You're like, famous!" Holger: in "You are Lee King, of disco party." hangs up and brings up the local news station's feed on his computer. Brandy is being interviewed. Brandy: "Well, I threw it to celebrate me and my new boyfriend leaping–um, I mean, Lee Ping–he was just here." gasps. Dash: "If you just tuned–" shuts off his computer, but his parents are watching downstairs. "–in, we're here live at a party with the presence of famous prankster, Lee Ping!" Lee: "What? No!" Dash: "And this party has spiraled out of control." Mrs. Ping: disappointed "LEE PING!" slaps his forehead, annoyed that he didn't quite get away with it.